Confusión
by Flower Sunny
Summary: Sarah Swan es una chica normal que vive en California, se decide a viajar a Forks a visitar a su tío Charlie y a su prima Bella, ella llega a conocer a todos los Cullen incluído Edward y se enamora de Edward, pero ¿será posible que Edward sienta lo mismo?
1. Llegada

Llegada

Yo soy Sarah Swan, vivo en California. Soy de estatura mediana, cabello color marrón, tez clara y mis ojos son de un café muy claro.

Me estaba preparando para ir de viaje a Forks, Washington a visitar a mi tío Charlie y a mi prima Bella, que hace mucho que no los veía.

Estaba empacando mi maleta cuando tocaron a la puerta de mi recámara, era mi mamá Rebecca.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?-pregunté

-Te vengo a ayudar, nena-me contestó tomando algo de ropa para meterla en la maleta.

-Gracias, ma-seguí metiendo ropa en la maleta.

-Espero que te la pases muy bien y me saludas mucho a tu tío-me dijo

-Claro-continuamos empacando hasta que por fin estaba lista, mi papá y mi mamá me llevaron al aeropuerto, ya que mi avión saldría en menos de una hora.

La hora llegó y yo subí al avión, el viaje transcurrió hasta que llegué a Port Angeles y mi tío me recibió.

-Hola, Sarah, ¿Cómo estás?-me preguntó asombrado

-Muy bien ¿y tú, tío?-le pregunté

-También-me dijo rodeándome con un brazo y dándome un beso en la frente.

Nos subimos a su coche que era una patrulla, estuvimos platicando en todo el camino de cómo me había ido, como me iba en la escuela, como estaba mi mamá.

Llegamos a una casa con fachada color blanco, era muy linda, la cuál supuse era su casa, bajé del auto y tome mis cosas, caminé hacia la puerta y entré con Charlie a mis espaldas, subimos las escaleras y mi tío entró a una recámara morada con un escritorio, una lámpara y una ventana, tenía suerte de haber traído mi portátil.

-Bien, emm, espero que te guste tu nueva recámara y… mañana empiezan las clases y te matriculé en la preparatoria, espero que no te importe-dijo Charlie tímido.

-¡Gracias, tío!-le dije dándole un corto abrazo.

Charlie salió de la recámara, no quería desempacar ahora, quería conocer la casa y un poco los alrededores.

Exploré el segundo piso, había un baño y otras dos puertas las cuales supuse eran las recámaras de mi tío y de mi prima… ¡mi prima!

Bajé las escaleras casi corriendo, entré a la cocina y vi a una muchacha de cabello igual al mío de espaldas a mí.

-¿Prima?-pregunté esperando a que se volteara y lo hizo.

Se volteó y fue como si me viera al espejo, ella era igual a mí, solo que ella tenía los ojos de un café muy oscuro, en mi boca se formó una "o" al igual que en la suya.

-Hola, Bella-le dije en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que lo pudiera escuchar.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé y ella a mí.

-¡Sarah! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-casi gritó.

-Y nos parecemos mucho-dije sonriendo-temo que nos confundirán-reí

-Si, pero ya que-se encogió de hombros riendo.

Platicamos sobre como nos había ido desde que dejamos de vernos, a ella le iba muy bien.

-¿Y mañana irás al instituto?-me preguntó

-Si, eso tengo planeado-contesté

-Que bueno-me dijo.

Así seguimos platicando hasta que llegó la hora de cenar, cenamos todos en silencio, lo cuál no me molestó, siempre cenaba así con mi mamá.

Al terminar de cenar, fui a desempacar mis cosas, lo más que pude, porque estaba muy cansada y además mañana tendría escuela, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en la cama, y en seguida me quedé dormida profundamente…

HoLaa!!!:

Ya toy de regreso!!!, prometo actualizar más rápido, es que la escuela… uff, pero ya estoy de vacaciones!!!

Saluditos!!!


	2. Primer día genial

**Primer día… genial**

Me desperté temprano, me bañé aprovechando que el baño estaba desocupado, me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla, un blusón de un color crema y unas sandalias del mismo tono, desenredé mi cabello y me lo dejé suelto, tomé mi mochila y bajé a la cocina, ahí estaba Bella desayunando cereal y había también un tazón enfrente de ella, al verme levantó la vista.

-Hola, Sarah-me saludó-¿cómo dormiste?-me preguntó sirviéndome jugo.

-Gracias-contesté-muy bien-le dije.

Terminamos de desayunar y ella subió a lavarse los dientes después de mí y me pregunté como iba yo, a llegar a la escuela.

Bella bajó las escaleras.

-Vamos, en mi camioneta-me dijo y yo la seguí, ella condujo en todo el camino en silencio hasta que llegamos, nos dispersamos ya que a ella le tocaba una clase y a mi otra.

Caminé por el pasillo mirando el suelo, saqué mi horario y vi mi primera clase que era literatura.

Entonces sentí que chocaba con algo y me caía al piso por poco pero alguien me tomaba en brazos para que no cayera, alcé la vista y era un muchacho de cabello color broncíneo y ojos dorados… en los cuales me perdí…

-Lo…l-lo siento-conseguí decir y este, al verme a los ojos, sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa la cual no supe…

-No… te preocupes-me dijo poniéndome recta, me agaché para recoger mi horario y mi mochila, él me ayudó con mi mochila y me la entregó cuidadosamente.

-Gracias-contesté-me llamo Sarah… Sarah Swan-le dije exteniéndole una mano la cual estrechó.

-Edward Cullen-me dijo sonriendo angelicalmente.

-Se me hace tarde, tengo q ir a mi clase-dije mirando el horario de nuevo-me dio mucho gusto conocerte-le dije-Adiós-le sonreí

-Igualmente-me sonrió

Caminé hacia el aula de literatura, me costó un poco de trabajo encontrarla, al entrar la clase ya estaba llena y solo había un lugar al fondo del aula y al lado identifiqué que era el chico con el que había chocado en el pasillo, me fui a sentar a su lado evitando su mirada y abriendo mi libro.

-Hola-me saludó con esa voz tan linda suya.

-Hola-lo miré y me estaba sonriendo cálidamente.

-Bueno, al parecer estaremos juntos en esta clase-me dijo sonriente-Tendremos tiempo para conocernos-

-Si, supongo-susurré bajando la mirada

Miré hacia el frente porque el profesor ya había entrado e iba a comenzar a clase… en toda la clase sentí su mirada en mí, lo vi de reojo y en su rostro se veía una chispa de frustración.

La clase terminó y él salió del aula muy rápido, el resto de la mañana pasó igual, llegó la hora del almuerzo y yo me dirigí a la cafetería, hice fila para comprar y cuando compre no supe dónde sentarme ya que no conocía a nadie, encontré una mesa vacía y me senté en ella para poder comer, hasta que sentí como alguien gritaba a mis espaldas "¡Bella!", espantada me volteé y vi a una chica muy pequeña como un duende, esta se me acercó.

-¡Bella!, ¿estás usando lentes de contacto?-gritó

-Este… no… yo no soy Bella-le dije confundida

-¿A no?-preguntó

-No, me llamo Sarah… Swan-completé

-¿Sarah?-

-Si… mi prima es Bella Swan-

-Ah, ya veo-dijo

-Ven, vamos-casi gritó

-Este… no se… es que no te conozco…-susurré

-¡Oh, es cierto!-gritó-Me llamo Alice Cullen-me dio un abrazo y yo se lo correspondí.

Me jaló de la mano llevándome a otra mesa con varios chicos, todos eran muy parecidos en su color de piel y los ojos también, entre ellos estaba mi prima y Edward, al verlo ahí sentado casi me derrito…

Todos al verme quedaron shockeados, tal vez por el parecido de Bella y el mío…

-Chicos, ella es Sarah, es prima de Bella-dijo Alice y yo sonreí tímidamente.

-Hola…-susurré

-¡Otra hermanita!-gritó un chico de cabello negro muy fornido que vino hacia mí y me abrazó muy fuerte-Soy Emmett-

-Hola, Emmett-saludé

-Yo soy Jasper-un chico de cabello rubio se acercó a mi a estrecharme la mano, este no era tan efusivo como Emmett.

-Yo soy Rosalie-una chica de cabello rubio al igual que Jasper.

-Y bueno, a mi ya me conoces, soy hermano de Alice -dijo Edward-Y supongo que a Bella también-

-Vamos, siéntate-me sentó Alice.

Comencé a comer junto con Bella y observé que los demás no comían solo la deshacían.

Tocaron el timbre y me tocaba Educación Física, me levanté a dejar la charola seguida de Alice la cual me dijo:

-¿Qué te parece si después de clases vienes con nosotros a nuestra casa, Sarah?-

-Este… es que tengo tarea-dije

-Vamos, será solo un rato-

-Está bien-dije

-¡Si!-gritó dando saltos.

Fui al gimnasio, la clase todavía no empezaba así que me acerqué al profesor y este me dijo que me pusiera un uniforme para que participara en la clase.

Fui a los vestidores y me puse un uniforme, salí lo más rápido que pude y me senté en las gradas para esperar a que empezara la clase, estaba distraída cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, volteé a ver quien se había sentado a mi lado y era Edward.

-Hola-me dijo

-Hola, ¿Te toca esta clase?-

-Si-me sonrió-que bien que nos toca juntos, ¿no?-me preguntó

-Claro-quise decirle que me encantaba que esta iba a ser mi clase favorita solo por el hecho de que él estuviera en ella…

El entrenador empezó la clase y nos indicó que formáramos parejas para jugar volleyball, me paré y busqué con la mirada a ver si conocía a alguien con quien pudiera hacer pareja pero no había nadie… iba a ser muy difícil estar con un extraño…

-¿Hacemos pareja?-me preguntó Edward

-Este… si-le contesté emocionada

Empezamos a jugar, yo no era nada buena en esto, era mejor para el basketball pero para el volleyball… para nada… no sabía que me pasaba cada vez que jugaba pero me caía o me resbalaba y en el basketball era… buena, no tanto pero si me salía ese deporte.

Estaba a punto de caerme cuando Edward me tomó en brazos para evitar que cayera…

-Gracias-susurré

-No hay problema-me dijo y su aliento rozó mi cara ya que él estaba muy cerca…

Me aparté y volví a mi lugar.

La hora terminó y yo me fui a cambiar, salí del vestidor y Edward estaba afuera esperando a alguien.

-Sarah, ¿Qué te parece si a la última hora te busco para que te lleve al estacionamiento?-me preguntó

-Si, ¿Por qué?-pregunté

-Para ir a mí casa-

-Ah, es cierto-dije-entonces… nos vemos al rato-me despedí con la mano y caminé a mi siguiente clase.

Pasaron las clases hasta que el día terminó y Edward estaba afuera del aula de mi última clase.

-Hola-me saludó

-Hola-caminamos al estacionamiento y al llegar todos estaban reunidos.

-¡Sarah!-gritó Alice

-Hola, Alice-le sonreí

-¡Vamos a mi casa!-

-Claro-le dije-¿Y Bella?-pregunté, no la veía por ningún lado.

-Ahí viene-me dijo Alice señalando hacia mis espaldas, me volteé y Edward fue al lado de Bella y le dio un corto beso en los labios y al ver eso casi me desmayé, ellos… eran… novios… sentí una gran desilusión… bajé la mirada y me dirigí hacia Alice.

-Bien, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y yo nos vamos en el jeep y Edward, Bella y tú en el volvo de Edward.-concluyó.

-Está bien-susurré… este viaje iba a ser muy pero muy largo…

_**HoLaa!!!:**_

_**Aquí está el segundo cap!!!**_

_**Ezpero que les gusteee!!**_

_**Saludiitos!!**_

_**Diidii**_


	3. Desilusión

**Desilusión **

Me subí a la parte trasera del coche, recargué mi cabeza en el asiento y pensé…

Edward y Bella eran novios… ¿que iba a hacer ahora?... ¿me alejaría de ellos?... ¿me portaría indiferente?... lo más lógico era portarme indiferente…ser amiga de Edward y nada más.

Estuve semiinconsciente todo el camino, no escuchaba nada más que el suave ronroneo del motor.

-¿Sarah?-llamó Bella

-¿Si?-respondí saliendo de mi ensoñación

-Ya llegamos-me dijo

Me levanté un poco y esperé a que salieran y después yo salí detrás de ellos.

En frente mía había una casa muy grande y muy linda.

-¡Sarah! ¡Ven vamos!-gritó Alice jalándome hacia la casa.

Entramos a la casa y esta era muy linda, adentro había dos personas: una señora de cabello castaño, tez clara y ojos dorados y un señor de cabello rubio, tez clara y ojos también dorados al igual que la señora.

-Hola-los saludé

-Esme, Carlisle, ella es Sarah y es prima de Bella-nos presentó Alice

-Mucho gusto-me acerqué al señor

-Mucho gusto, Sarah-me dijo el señor-Yo soy Carlisle-

-Mucho gusto, señor Cullen-

-Dime Carlisle-asentí

Me acerqué a la señora y esta me abrazó maternalmente

-Hola, señora Cullen-saludé

-Dime Esme, cariño-me dijo sonriendo y yo asentí

-Vamos, te enseño el resto de la casa-dijo Alice jalándome otra vez.

Me llevó por los tres pisos enseñándome cada rincón excepto las recámaras de todos, porque eran privacidad.

Al terminar el tour por la casa regresamos a la sala donde estaban todos, incluidos Edward y Bella y estos estaban abrazados y al ver eso, sentí un gran agujero en mi pecho…

Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando videojuegos y Rosalie los estaba viendo y yo me uní a ella para tener ocupada mi mente.

Emmett y Jasper eran muy graciosos jugando, me hacían reír demasiado que me olvidé de todo por un momento…

Vi mi reloj y me di cuenta de que ya era tarde y tenía que volver a la casa.

-Este… ya me tengo que ir, Alice-comencé

-¿Por qué?-preguntó haciendo puchero

-Es que tengo que hacer tarea-contesté

-Está bien-dijo-¡Edward!-gritó-¿Podrías llevar a Sarah a su casa?-

-Si, ¿también a Bella?-preguntó

-No, todavía tengo que hacer algo con Bella-

-Ok-dijo Edward-Vamos, Sarah-

Lo seguí y salimos de la casa, me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su volvo, el se subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó.

Fijé la vista en la carretera evitando mirarlo.

Al llegar a la casa me bajé lo más rápido pero sentí que algo tomaba mi mano y hacía que me diera la vuelta.

-Sarah…-susurró Edward

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunté

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada-bajé la mirada

-No es cierto, algo te pasa…-

-Esto no me pasaría si me hubieras dicho que tenías novia y que era mi prima-le dije viéndolo a los ojos y perdiéndome en ellos…

Edward no dijo nada.

-Adiós-susurré dando media vuelta pero Edward aún no me soltaba, hizo que me girara de nuevo y me besó.

Sus labios se sentían fríos pero era el contacto más lindo que jamás había sentido en mi vida, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y el rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, jugué con su cabello, se sentía tan suave su cabello…

Me aparté un momento para tomar aire y verlo a los ojos, en ellos se veía alegría…

Se acercó de nuevo a mí y me siguió besando, entonces recordé a Bella…, no, no le podía hacer esto… me aparté de Edward…

-Adiós-susurré viéndolo a los ojos-lo siento…-di media vuelta y caminé a la casa, no volví la vista, cerré la puerta y me subí a mi recámara a llorar…

Pasó media hora y me metí a bañar, estuve sumergida en la tina como una hora hasta que el agua se puso fría, me sequé y me envolví en una toalla, sequé y desenredé mi cabello, me puse mi pijama y me dormí.

En mi subconciencia sentía que alguien me abrazaba, me besaba la frente y me acariciaba la cara… estaba segura que era solo un sueño…

HoLaa!!!:

Hehe, un récord!!!

Dos caps en un mismo día!!!

Haha, espero que les guste el cap!

Creen que si sea Edward???? O sea solo un sueño???

Hehe, dejen reviews!!

Saludiitos!!!

Diidii


End file.
